leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EX Power Keepers (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |alt=Power Keepers |prevset=EX Dragon Frontiers|japrevset=Mysterious Treasures|japrevsetname=Secret of the Lakes |nextset=Diamond & Pearl|janextset=Secret Wonders|janextsetname=Shining Darkness }} EX Power Keepers (Japanese: ワールドチャンピオンズパック World Champions Pack) is the name given to the final expansion of cards of the EX Series era of the Trading Card Game. Information EX Power Keepers is loosely based around the Hoenn Elite Four; Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. They each have their own Stadium Card, and the featured in the set are all Pokémon owned by them in the games. Some Pokémon in the set have attacks that are enhanced when a particular Elite Four Stadium card is in play. The set was conceived to fill the gap between and , due to Nintendo's continuing trend of releasing expansions in time with related games. With no Japanese set at the time to correlate with EX Power Keepers, Nintendo created many new cards, making this set the first since to use original cards created outside of Japan. As a result, many cards feature artwork by Ken Sugimori (as his Pokémon character images are used widely in other media and are readily available) plus background images edited with filter effects from various sources. In Japan, the set was available only through the Pokémon Card Game website, in a similar fashion to the distribution of the expansion. Released under the name of World Champions Pack, it was intended for Japanese players only so they would not be at a disadvantage at the . Japanese players could order their packs online from June 15 until July 1, a rather limited window of opportunity. Packs were released from July 5 onwards to those who had ordered them. Each pack contained fifteen cards as opposed to ten. *Several cards in the set are reprints from older sets with new artwork, bringing back old favorites to once again see tournament play. These cards include: **Blaziken (reprint from ) **Combusken (reprint from EX Ruby & Sapphire) **Delcatty (reprint from EX Ruby & Sapphire) **Gardevoir (reprint from EX Ruby & Sapphire) **Slaking (reprint from EX Ruby & Sapphire) **Omastar (reprint from ) **Wobbuffet (reprint from EX Sandstorm) **Magneton (reprint from ) **Machamp (reprint from ) **Lanturn (reprint from EX Hidden Legends) **Ninetales (reprint from EX Hidden Legends) *There are no s to correlate with the Japanese release. *The elusive Eeveeloutions make their English debut in this set, previously only available as Japanese . To the disappointment of players and collectors, only Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were released, but Espeon and Umbreon later appeared in , albeit in non-holographic forms. *At the time of its release, EX Power Keepers finally brought the number of sets released in English and in Japanese equal once again, but with its Japanese release the sequence was again thrown out of balance. *Despite already being available as PLAY promotional cards in the past, the Japanese set still includes the Eeveelutions , allowing players not in the Players Club or those who did not gain enough EXP Points for these cards a chance of obtaining them again. *This is the first time an entire English-exclusive expansion has been translated into Japanese. Previously, only single cards had been translated from English into Japanese, such as from the Team Rocket expansion and several cards from EX Sandstorm. *The prerelease card for this set is . |Colorless|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||"Prerelease" stamp }} Set lists } |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Rare|}} |Energy|Metal|Rare|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Lightning||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Energy|Grass|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Fire|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Water|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Lightning|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Psychic|Rare Holo|}} |Energy|Fighting|Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Rainbow|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Rare|}} |Energy|Metal|Rare|}} |Energy|Grass|Rare|}} |Energy|Fire|Rare|}} |Energy|Water|Rare|}} |Energy|Lightning|Rare|}} |Energy|Psychic|Rare|}} |Energy|Fighting|Rare|}} |} Pack artwork de:EX Power Keepers (TCG) es:Ex (TCG): Power Keepers fr:EX Gardiens du Pouvoir it:EX Power Keepers (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲーム ワールドチャンピオンズパック zh:EX 力量的守卫者（集换式卡片）